


When Your Heart Beats

by FyrMaiden



Series: like a virgin [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, Gen, Light Bondage, Porn Watching, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Tina watch porn. It's both as awkward as you expect, and not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Heart Beats

**Author's Note:**

> Again, written super fast over on my tumblr. If you'd like to see them discuss this further, feel free to [ask](http://vampireisabitstrong.tumblr.com/ask). As ever, no beta. I own all mistakes.

Blaine shouts a hello to his mom in the kitchen as he and Tina kick off their shoes by the front door, and Blaine hangs Tina’s jacket on a peg. “We’re just going to my room,” he calls, and listens for his mom’s affirmative before heading upstairs. Tina is laughing as they power on his laptop, Blaine unknotting his bowtie as they wait for it to load. Consciously aware of his mom downstairs, he gets off the bed and pushes the door closed, drapes his tie over the back of his desk chair, and resumes his place on his bed, sitting Indian style beside Tina. She lies on her stomach, heels kicked up over her ass with her ankles crossed, proprietary fingers already hovering over the trackpad, ready to launch the internet as soon as it's ready. Still not comfortable, Blaine searches through his bag for his iPod. Once it’s located, he drops his bag beside his pillow and moves to plug the device into its dock on the shelf across the room, turns the volume just high enough to muffle their voices, and takes his laptop back from Tina. He turns the volume on it down a little and clicks through to his favourites. Tina watches him and arches an eyebrow. “You’re a little ball of surprises,” she grins, and leans across his lap to read ‘cloud backup’ and laughs. “You don’t actually - on your iPod?” Blaine levels a stare at her.

“Mom has no idea what a cloud is,” he says. “Other than the obvious.”

“I can’t actually believe you have a folder for porn.”

Blaine squints at her, tilting his head in confusion. "Why wouldn't I?"

“I don’t know. Just - you! You’re all, like, wholesome, and polite, and _appropriate_ all the time.”

“Mm,” Blaine glances at her, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a smile. “And underneath it all I’m a deviant miscreant teenager who thinks about sex that he sometimes acts on? They should lock me up. I’m too dangerous to let loose.” Tina smacks his thigh and then buries her face in his duvet, only turning her face to him so that he voice isn’t muffled by the comforter.

“Wanna hear a secret?” she says, and Blaine shrugs and inclines his head. “We’re not really that different.” He laughs at her, then, and focusses back on the screen, clicking on a link and huffing irritably when it comes up broken.

“Shame,” he sighs. “You’d have loved his ass.” Tina reaches through his arms and points at a different link, and Blaine flushes to the roots of his hair. Watching porn with Tina had sounded far more fun before he realised his own personal catalogue of kinks is literally bookmarked in this folder. He makes a mental note to invent a code when he’s bookmarking, to come up with a series of tags, so that nosy interlopers can’t just point at things because they have the word ‘bondage’ in them. “This is only stills,” he chokes as the images load, beautiful men bound wrist to ankle, rope around chest and calves and thighs and biceps, suspended and flying. Blaine can see abject fascination on Tina’s face when she cants her head and glances at him appraisingly. 

“Can you do that?” she asks. Blaine’s not sure he understands the question. He looks at the screen, though, and feels the want curl in his stomach and catch in his throat, stopping his breath. He feels his palms start to sweat and wipes them on his knees, barely hears Tina’s whispered ‘oh’ of realisation as his blood rushes in his ears and his heart jackhammers through his ribs. 

“Cookies,” he croaks, and Tina slips her hand from his thigh where it’s been resting, keeping him even vaguely grounded. He coughs, tries again, “Food. I uh. I’m - I’ll get us snacks. You just - find - find something else.” She doesn’t say anything as he swings his legs off of the bed, dropping to the floor, and she doesn’t waste the opportunity to stare at his ass as he shuffles barefoot from his room. She thinks he’s adorable, and his ass is flawless. Even at her unobjective worst, she was right about that. 

Turning back to the laptop, she clicks another random link, allows herself to be hypnotised by the movement of muscle and skin and the flex of tattooed hips, resting her chin on her fingers as she hovers over links and presses play on yet another two minute come shot. It’s hotter than it should be, she thinks, watching a man lick come from another man’s skin, and she’s so turned on that she’s starting to wonder who gay porn is even marketed to, except Blaine is the one who has the site bookmarked. She shifts her hips, arches her spine down into the mattress, and barely notices when Blaine comes back in. The volume is so low she can barely hear the slap of skin, but the rattle of ice distracts her long enough to assess that Blaine has made sweet iced tea and comes bearing cookies as promised. He’s got his own flush under control, but Tina is fairly sure her own eyes are now glassy with lust and she’s metaphorical balls deep in porn with now way to blow off steam. She huffs a laugh that becomes a groan of despair, and Blaine gently eases the laptop from in front of her, his mouth a moue of surprise before he switches back to stills. He hands Tina a cookie and helps her sit up.

“Do you - do you think about that a lot?” she asks, nibbling her cookie and shifting her hips, tucking one foot underneath herself and swinging her other leg off the side of the bed. Blaine shrugs and glances up to find Tina studying his face. He distracts her by spinning the laptop back to face her. She glances at it, but not for long enough, her gaze steady as she meets his eyes. He flushes again and looks away.

“I don’t know. What’s a lot?” He turns the laptop back around distracts himself finding a different page, shows Tina again. She studies it and shakes her head, wrinkling her nose. 

“I want to make her blush, B, not vow off of penises forever.” Blaine laughs and breaks a piece of his own cookie off, resumes his search through the archive he’s amassed. Tina watches him quietly and shifts again. “But seriously, Blaine. It’s like, something you’ve thought about before?” Blaine eyeballs her over the top of the screen.

“I’ve thought about sex with girls,” he says, and quickly follows it up with, “It doesn’t mean I’m remotely interested, Tay.”

“Wait, are you? Because-”

“Tina!”

“Blainey-days,” she wheedles, shifting towards him and resting her chin on top of the laptop screen, smiling angelically. She coos when he pauses scrolling to glance at her, gestures for her to move so he can show her something. “Ooh, pretty,” she sighs, fingers reaching to touch the models abs, linger on the fist around his cock. Blaine swallows hard, bounces the ball of his foot on the floor.

“Tina,” he breathes, and she swings her head up, hands moving automatically to smooth her hair.

“Mm?”

Blaine heaves a sigh and closes his laptop lid, drums his fingers on it and stares over her shoulder at his Kurt shrine. He puts his laptop aside and reaches instead for his tea, uses that to distract his fingers instead, and only focuses back on Tina when her fingers grip his wrist. 

“Blaine,” she says, and he swallows hard.

“If I - what if I said I did? Enjoy it? That? Would you think less of me?”

Tina smiles at him and kisses his cheek, reaching around him for the computer again. “I’d be less surprised than if you said Kurt enjoyed it,” she says. Blaine huffs a laugh that chokes off on a relieved sob, and Tina lowers the laptop to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. “Come on, Blainers. Drink your tea. I’ve got Spanish homework and I’d kind of like to impress Mr Martinez, which won’t happen with how much of his class I flat out do not understand.” 

Blaine bows his head and smiles at his hands. There’s a reason he loves Tina, in spite of her occasional craziness, and it’s this, it’s the way she just _gets_ him sometimes. He takes three steadying breaths and grabs his bag from beside the bed.

“Talk to me,” he says, “And I’ll explain.”


End file.
